The current proposal seeks to improve rates of response to evidence-based psychosocial treatments for childhood disruptive behavior disorders (Oppositional Defiant Disorder and Conduct Disorder) by focusing on the acquisition and utilization of specific skills (parent-management skills and cognitive-behavioral skills) learned during the course of treatment. Aim 1 is to develop measures and a methodology for assessing skill acquisition and skill utilization during the course of treatment, using performance based assessments and ecological assessment (electronic diary) strategies. Aim 2 is to assess determinates, correlates, and sequelae of skill acquisition and utilization. Aim 3 is to develop a pilot protocol for enhancing skill utilization by augmenting existing evidence-based treatments for childhood disruptive behavior disorders through the use of interactive health technologies. The current proposal will also allow the PI to gain additional training in 1) performance based assessment, 2) ecological assessment (electronic diary) approaches, 3) interactive health technologies, and 4) advanced training in treatment outcome research and related statistical analyses. These training goals, together with the specific aims of the research plan, will contribute to the PI's long-term career goal of becoming an independent investigator in applied clinical research and the treatment of children with disruptive behavior disorders in community settings. The research aims of this proposal are consistent with Strategic Objective 3 of the NIMH Strategic Plan, which is to, develop new and better interventions for mental disorders that incorporate the diverse needs and circumstances of people with mental illness. Specifically, Strategy 3.1 of the NIMH Strategic Plan is to, further develop innovative interventions and designs for intervention studies. Strategy 3.4 is to, identify and systematically study elements of personalized mental health care. The current proposal is consistent with both of these strategies. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The findings from the current proposal will 1) provide the field with measures and methods for assessing skill- specific factors of change during the course of evidence-based psychosocial treatments for disruptive behavior disorders, 2) increase our understanding of the link between skill acquisition/utilization and treatment outcome, and 3) promote the routine use of digital technologies to enhance treatment delivery and optimize treatment outcome. It is expected that this project will have an important and lasting impact on the field of child and adolescent treatment research and that the findings will have wide-reaching applications for skills-based treatments for other mental health disorders.